Sherman Samson
Sherman Samson, formerly known as King of Hearts, watched CAW at the summer of 06. He commentated for BMW & HSW. He made his CAW debut against Peter Blackwell (who also made his debut) at ACW Bound For Glory 2007 where Sherman became the first ACW World Mayhem Champion. This is his first title in a CAW League. He always wanted to be like Liu Kang. He later joined other leagues and held various titles. Current Promotions: ACW He made his CAW debut against Peter Blackwell at Bound For Glory 2007. He became the ACW World Mayhem Champion. He had classic matches against Ringmaster, Warrior, Xtreme Tony, Hollywood Matos, and others. Owner Sherman Samson became a co-owner of ACW for a while until he gained full ownership. He mentioned that as the new owner of ACW, he cannot get a shot any world title that is a property of ACW. Jack The Reaper Sherman Samson announced that there will be a "change" coming. On an episode of Relinquished, Sherman Samson attacks Chowder for no apparent reason. Later in the episode, he was confronted by ACW Horrifying Champion, Shawn Damian, on why he attacked Chowder and if it was the "change" that he was talking about. Sherman explained that he is now Jack The Reaper and that he attacked Chowder for the fact that he was doing some "reaping" and that it had nothing to do with the "change." On an episode of Stardust, he attacks Scotty 2 Hotty. The Reaper Regime At Carnival of Souls, Jack the Reaper and Scott Razor formed an alliance called the Reaper Regime. Jack says that this alliance is the "change" that he is talking about. Things got off to a rocky start when Scott Razor said that Jack the Reaper "works for him". Jack the Reaper didn't take kindly with that comment, which leads to an argument between him and Scott Razor. XGWL Singing w/ XGWL In July 2007, Sherman along with his friend & valet Niki has signed w/ XGWL. Sherman has won the XGWL Crucero, Pro & Tag Team titles. In July of 2017, Sherman cashed in his Golden Certificate to get a shot at the XGWL Ultimate Championship in which he won in defeating The Great D at Thug Life 2017 to win the Ultimate Championship to become XGWL's 1st ever Grand Slam champion. Leader of the Anarchist On an episode of XGWL Charged, Sherman Samson requested to face Anarchist leader, AJ Kool, in a match where Kool's leadership is on the line. The reason why he wanted his leadership is that AJ Kool has been given a world title opportunity, instead of earning them. Sherman Samson defeated AJ Kool and became the new leader of the Anarchist. At the Thug Life CPV, Sherman & AJ Kool would deliver a con-chair-to to XtremeTony. Later during the show, Sherman Samson would cash in his Golden Certificate against The Great D to finally win the XGWL Ultimate Championship. TWF He was Ice Cube's mystery partner at TWF Coke Per View as The Great BH. Helping him beat Hip-Hop (50 Cent & 2Pac) in a Hardcore Tornado Tag Match. He was voted to challenge for the TWF Television Title but was unsuccessful. AWE Sherman made his AWE debut against Paul "Big Show" Wight. He and Albino Penguin formed a tag team and captured the AWE Invin Tag Titles. He completed the World Invin Title but was unsuccessful in winning the belt. He later left AWE. He later quit at Decimation II. Rivalries Peter "Black Rose" Blackwell These 2 made their debut at ACW Bound For Glory. Blackwell got a rematch against Sherman at ACW Battle Bowl 2007 in a Ladder match. He was also in a Triple Threat Tables match which includes Sherman & Ringmaster at ACW Crucified. Ringmaster Ringmaster made his debut by attacking Sherman after his match at ACW Battle Bowl, which left Sherman a bloody mess. Ringmaster got a shot at the ACW World Mayhem title at ACW Crucified against Sherman (who was the champ at that time) & Peter "Black Rose" Blackwell. But Ringmaster was put through a table by Sherman. Ringmaster pin Sherman to become the ACW World Mayhem Champion at Wrestefest 3. Yusuke Nomura This rivalry started when Sherman was voted the #1 contender for the TWF TV title and was jumped by Yusuke and had cost him his title match at the next episode of TWF Turmoil. Sherman & Yusuke fought at TWF Homicidal Tendencies but Sherman was not so lucky when Yusuke did 2 Last Rides on Sherman for the victory. Sherman was somewhat of a challenge to Yusuke. Yusuke beat Sherman and Sherman was out of action until he came back at TWF Showcase of the Stars 2. Tim Rage This rivalry started when Tim Rage made an open challenge to anyone. Sherman accepted the challenge. These 2 fought at a house show and Sherman was victorious. At the 1st episode of XGWL, these 2 fought again and Tim won (luckily) because Sherman was competing at ACW Battle Bowl(a day before XGWL) and was jumped by Ringmaster. Tim Rage was fired at XGWL which left this rivalry unfinished. When Tim Rage wanted to be apart of ACW Anesthesia, he was to compete an opponent picked by the fans and if he wins then he will get an Anesthesia contract. His opponent was none other than Sherman. At Vendetta, these 2 will face each other for the 3rd time. And Sherman defeats Tim Rage for the 3rd time. "JM Factor" Joseph Matos This feud started when SEA Owner, Joseph Matos had a change of heart. Sherman had a verbal argument with Joseph Matos. Matos JM Factored Sherman on ACW Stardust 10. Matos is signed to ACW. They fought in a Tables Match at Royal Anarchy 2010 for the Hardkore Title, which Matos won. They had a rematch for the Hardkore Title and Matos retained the title. After winning the Central American Title from Shelton Benjamin in an episode of Relinquished, Sherman Samson loses the Title to Matos after losing a match against General Yang Wang Yeh the next episode of Relinquished. Matos & Samson fought in an "I Quit Match" at Wrestlefest VI for the Central American Title, in which Samson got Matos in a Figure 4 Leg Lock and made Matos say "I Quit!" They fought in a Flaming Tables Match for the Central American Title, which Samson retained. TGO During a three-way dance, in CCL, Sherman Samson super kicked TGO (The Great One) and TGO went out of action because of it. TGO returned on an episode of CCL Adrenaline and started ranting until Sherman Samson came out to challenge him to a match at Otherland (a US-Dojo/CCL Event). TGO accepted the challenge and Sherman defeated TGO at Otherland. They fought again at CCL Black Friday 2012 and TGO won. They fought in a submission match for a shot at the CCL National Title in which Sherman Samson made TGO tap out. After winning the National Title, Sherman gets confronted by TGO and said that he is coming to get the National Title. On an episode of Adrenaline, TGO jumps Sherman Samson. Sherman Samson posted a video saying that the fans should vote for TGO as his opponent at Supernova and TGO was voted in the match at Supernova, beating "Chess Master" Chris Knight by 12 votes. TGO and Sherman Samson fought at CCL Supernova 2013 in which Sherman Samson beat TGO for the 3rd time and possibly final time. XtremeTony *XtremeTony After Thug Life 2017, on XGWL Charged Ep88, Sherman Samson came down to the ring in full force with the rest of The Anarchists calling out The Great D, but XtremeTony answered the call, citing that Sherman has changed since becoming the leader of the Anarchists, so for the main event of Charged 88, XT made a match between The Anarchists (Sherman, Rick Acid & El Toro) vs Team 619 (XtremeTony, Sgt. Arturo Loco & Richard). On Charged Ep89, XtremeTony challenged Sherman for the XGWL Ultimate Championship at Moment of Truth. Current Allies *AJ Kool (XGWL) *Slash "The King of Hurt" (XGWL) *El Toro Extremo (XGWL) *Rick Acid (XGWL) *Aaron Specter (XGWL/ACW) Leagues Sherman Samson has commentated *BMW *HSW *XGWL *ACW *AOWE *HIW *DCW-only commentated Lowdown 6 *AWE *XwD Extinction *SEA Championships and Accomplishments Agression Championship Wrestling *ACW World Mayhem Champion (2x) *ACW United States Champion *ACW Central American Champion (3x) [[XGWL - Xtreme Global Wrestling League|'Xtreme Global Wrestling League']] *XGWL Ultimate Heavyweight Championship (2x, Current) *XGWL Professional Championship (1x) *XGWL Crucero Championship (1x) *XGWL Tag Team Championship - with Slash "The King of Hurt (1x) Awesome Wrestling Entertainment *AWE Invin Tag Team Championship (w/Albino Penguin) CAW Champions League *CCL World Heavyweight Championship (1x) *CCL National Championship (1x) *CCL Hardcore Championship (1x) Theme Songs *Your Disease by Saliva *Deuce by Kiss *Bullet With Butterfly by Smashing Pumpkins *Center of the Universe by Kamelot *"Respiration (Instrumental) by Mos Def, Talib Kweli & Common Category:CAW Category:Original Category:ACW Category:XGWL Category:Cawunderground Category:TWF Category:CCL Category:Wrestlers